The Other World
by Mrs. Majere
Summary: The story of Raistlin and Tasslehoff that takes place before Time of the Twins, it tells what happens when Raist and Tas try to go to Solace but Tas messes up the spell and they end up on Earth.


The Other World

by Lady Kender

Tasslehoff Burrfoot was sitting in his small house in Kendermore, humming a kender trail song. He had just gotten back from exploring Krynn. He decided to see what he had acquired in his pouches. He dumped one onto the floor. Among other things, at the top of the pile lay a ring. The ring was quite plain, but Tas recognized it from another ring he had seen like it. "A ring of teleportation!" Tas gasped in wonderment. "Hmm, I wonder how this got into my pouch? I'll have to remember to return it to whoever I borrowed it from. Good thing I'm around, otherwise this ring might have been stolen." He absentmindedly slipped the ring onto his finger. When he did, he felt himself falling into time and space. Colors swirled and danced before his eyes, and Tas watched in fascination until the colors grew so bright that he had to close his eyes. Suddenly, he felt firm ground beneath his feet. He opened his eyes. He was standing in a study. It was a very interesting study too, Tas noted. Plush chairs of the best fabrics stood on hand-woven carpets that Tas thought must belong to someone very wealthy. The chairs were decorated with pictures of fanciful beasts and colorful flowers, tempting the viewer to lose themselves for hours in the beauty of the pictures. Objects rare and beautiful and rare and ghastly stood on carved wooden tables placed around the room. There were deep wooden shelves holding many books, most with night-blue binding and runes of silver on their covers. The fire crackled cheerily, but a bone-numbing chill emanated from the books. A large chair sat behind a gigantic desk carved so cunningly that the creatures carved on the desk seemed to look at Tas with their wooden eyes. "How remarkable!" Tas muttered. Then he saw the person sitting in the chair. He was thin and frail, wearing black robes with runes on them. His hood was cast back, and the firelight glimmered on white hair and golden skin. "Raistlin!" Tas cried, rushing forward toward the mage. Raistlin looked up from the spellbook he had been studying to see a kender running toward him. Raistlin recognized Tasslehoff. He sighed in exasperation and caught the kender before he could run headlong into the desk. Tas looked up at him, grinning. "Hullo, Raistlin! What are you doing? This is quite a nice study you have here. The books are especially interesting. Say, Raistlin, would you mind if I were to read one? I would put it back as soon as I was done and--was "Shut up!" Raistlin snapped. Tas looked hurt. He fell silent. "First, tell me how you got here, Kender." Raistlin said. "Well, I had just gotten back from traveling Krynn, and I got to do the most wonderful things there" Seeing Raistlin's eyes widen alarmingly, Tas went on hurriedly. "but anyway, I'll tell you about that later. When I got home I decided to go through my pouches to see what had jumped into them while I was traveling. And then I saw this ring of teleportation! Did I ever tell you about the time when I found that ring of teleportation and it took me to an evil wizard's castle? It was wonderful!" Tas babbled on, and Raistlin wondered what he was going to do with the kender. After all, he couldn't just make him go through the Shoikan grove, as tempting as that idea was. Should he have Dalamar take care of him? Raistlin smiled in actual amusement at the thought of the kender driving Dalamar to the brink of insanity. He summoned Dalamar. "You called for me, Shilafi?" said Dalamar, walking into the room. His black robes swished around him. "Yes, Apprentice. I have something for you to do." "What is that, Shilafi?" "Take the kender to the guest chambers and make him comfortable. Then return to me." "You mean I get to stay?" Tas said excitedly. "For the time being." Raistlin said. Dalamar grimaced at Raistlin, then said to the kender coldly, "Follow me." Tas waved goodbye to Raistlin. "Goodbye, Raistlin! It was very nice seeing you!" He turned to Dalamar. "I don't believe we've met, have we?" He extended his small, nut-brown hand. "I'm Tasslehoff Burrfoot. I think Raistlin said your name was Dalamar. Is it? It's nice to meet you, Dalamar. Are you a dark elf? How interesting! Did you come from Silvanesti or Qualinesti? I went to Qualinesti twice and Silvanesti once. Actually, Raistlin says we weren't actually there, because we were actually in a dream which was supposed to be a warning about how we were going to die, and it was wonderful! And then I went to Qualinesti and I got locked up because of a little misunderstanding with an elf's pouch. And the first time was after Porthios saved us from the carts going to Pax Tharkas. Would you like to hear that story?" "Not particularly." Dalamar said, wondering how Raistlin could be so cruel. He ignored the kender's hand, which was still extended. Seeing that Dalamar wasn't going to shake hands, Tas sighed and dropped his hand to his side. "Where did politeness go?" he wondered aloud. When Dalamar returned to Raistlin's study, Raistlin was again studying his spellbook. Reluctant to interrupt his Shilafi, fearing his wrath, Dalamar sat on a chair and waited. Raistlin looked up. "Yes, Apprentice?" "You told me to return here after making the kender comfortable." "Yes, that I did." Raistlin said. "I want you to bring me the spellbook which lists the spell of teleportation." "Doesn't the kender have a ring?" "Yes, but it is a ring which will only transport one person. I have the sudden desire to see the outside world." "Yes, Shilafi." Dalamar picked up the spellbook. He handed it to Raistlin and began to walk out of the study. "Stay, Apprentice." Raistlin said. Dalamar sat down again. "I need you to watch over things while I am gone. Tomorrow, after I rest, the kender and I will travel." With a wave of his hand, Raistlin summoned a plate of fresh-baked bread and ripe, plump, fresh fruits. Biting into a strawberry, he thought about leaving. He had been honest with Dalamar, he really did have an urge to see the outside world. Seeing Tas had made him think of all the things he could study outside his Tower. Tasslehoff awoke in the morning to see Dalamar standing over him. "You have been summoned by my Shilafi." he stated coldly. "Really? That's great! What does he want to see me for? Am I going to be magicked?" Dalamar smiled: "Yes, Kender. Now get dressed and I will give you your breakfast and then we shall go see my Shilafi." "Good! Breakfast! I am hungry. I haven't eaten since dinner last night, which was quite good, really. Especially the chicken." Tas got dressed, slung his pouches around him, and ate breakfast, which was fried maize cakes, bacon, and eggs. Then he and Dalamar walked up to Raistlin's study. When they entered, Raistlin looked up. "Ah, Tasslehoff. I see you are here. Dalamar, you may go." Dalamar left. Raistlin began to recite his spell, then said, "Kender, come over here. Stand beside me. Think of Solace." Tas tried very hard to think of Solace, but then a thought popped into his head. What if there was another world somewhere? He would very much want to visit it. When Tas felt firm ground beneath his feet, he looked up. He was in a small room with pink carpet and white walls covered by pictures of people. There was a bed, a wooden table, a wooden shelf that held clothes, and some things that Tas didn't know what they were. He didn't think they were on Krynn anymore. A girl who was taller than Tas yet still short sat on the bed, brushing her dark brown hair. She looked over at Tas with light blue eyes with orange and brown streaks in them. She was pretty, Tas thought. She gasped. She dropped the brush onto the bed and walked over to Tas. "Hey, aren't you a kender?" she asked. "Yes, my name is Tasslehoff Burrfoot. What's your name?" "I'm Jessi." she said. Tas extended his hand, not really expecting her to shake it, but she did. Her hand was soft, yet cold. "Who's the other guy? The one in the black robes? Is he a wizard?" "Yes, that's my friend Raistlin. Raistlin, wake up! I don't think we're in Solace!" he said. Raistlin looked up. "What is it? Where are we?" Jessi came over and knelt beside Raistlin. Raistlin realized with shock that he didn't see her slowly dying. She was pretty, he realized. He thought she was about eighteen. "You're on Earth, in North America, in Yakima, Washington. I've heard of Krynn and kender and everything. In a book." she added, seeing Raistlin's confused look. "You're Raistlin!" she exclaimed, seeing the hourglass eyes. "And I've heard of Tas too!" "You've heard of us?" Tas asked excitedly. "Yes, in the same book I heard of Krynn in." She looked at Raistlin with a worshipful expression, and Tas realized, she likes him! She likes him a lot! He grinned. She looked at Raistlin. "Hey, do you still see death and decay?" she asked. "No, I do not know why, but I cannot see death and decay here. Maybe the curse is not effective here." "Yeah, I think so." Jessi said. "I'm Jessi. How did you get here?" "A teleportation spell!" Tas explained. "It was really fun, but I was supposed to be thinking of Solace and I accidently thought of another world, and I think that's how we got here. Is this your room? It's really interesting! What does that do?" he asked, pointing at a square object with little plugs. "That's called a laptop. You don't have them on Krynn, because you don't have technology on Krynn, although I suppose you probably don't need it, because you guys have magic." Raistlin fell limply on the floor, exhausted. "Raistlin, do you need a place to rest other than the floor?" Jessi asked. "Yes." Raistlin replied simply. Jessi said, "You can sleep on the bed. It's actually pretty comfortable." Raistlin stood up and collapsed onto the bed. He was immediately asleep. Jessi covered him up with a blanket and sat beside him on the bed. Tasslehoff, knowing he should be quiet so he wouldn't wake Raistlin, asked if he could go explore the house. "Sure, just be careful and if anything happens to disappear into your pouch, make sure you give it back before you go home." "I will!" Tas said, and ran out the door. Jessi stroked back the white hair that covered Raistlin's face. She could feel the warmth from his body, even through the blanket. She smiled. She had wished and wished for this ever since she was thirteen, but she had never actually thought it would happen. She leaned over him, her hair almost touching his face. She began to get hungry, and she reluctantly left the room to get a sandwich for lunch. She found Tasslehoff in the kitchen, looking at the peanut butter with interest. "What is this stuff?" Tas asked. "It's called peanut butter." Jessi said. "It's really good, do you want a sandwich?" "Yes, I am a little hungry. Are you sure it's not any trouble?" "It's fine." Jessi said. She made two sandwiches and she and Tas went to sit in the living room to eat them. When they were done eating, Tasslehoff fell asleep on the couch. Jessi grabbed a blanket and tucked it around him, then she went back to her room to watch Raistlin sleep. When he slept, he was quite peaceful. She lay down on the floor beside the bed and fell asleep, dreaming of Raistlin. When Raistlin woke up, he realized the house was very quiet. He saw Jessi sleeping on the floor beside the bed. He got up and sat beside her on the floor. Her dark lashes were long and thick, and her dark hair, even though it was messy because she was sleeping, was still beautiful. Her pale skin was soft and clear, and she was very slender and small and fragile-looking. He touched her face gently, and then, on impulse, kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open. Raistlin backed up swiftly, but not before Jessi saw how close he was. She smiled and sat up. "Hi." she said. Raistlin felt something he had not felt in many years. He felt love. He leaned forward and kissed her. She slid her arms around him. In the living room, Tasslehoff woke up and wondered where Jessi had gone. Seeing that she had put a blanket over him, he said, "How thoughtful. She's a very nice girl. I wish she could come back to Krynn with us." Then Tas wondered when they would get to go back to Krynn. He decided to go find Raistlin and Jessi. When he got to the door to Jessi's room, he heard nothing but silence. He opened the door quietly, and he saw Raistlin and Jessi. He gasped in surprise. They looked up at the same time. Raistlin stood up. Jessi stood too. "Uh, Tas! When did you wake up?" "Just now." said the kender cheerfully. "Say, what were you guys doing?" Ignoring his question, Raistlin said, "We should go back to Krynn now." A look of sorrow passed over Jessi's face. "Do you have to go now?" Jessi asked. "I'm afraid so." Raistlin said, a tender look crossing over his face. "But I have a feeling we will see each other again someday." Jessi reached into a drawer in her wooden table and pulled out too pictures of her that weren't painted, but were taken by some technology, Raistlin thought. She gave one to Raistlin and one to Tas, and then she hugged them both. Raistlin prayed to whatever god ruled this world that Jessi would have a good life, because, although he would never admit it in later years, he loved her. He wished he could have more time with her. But that was not to be. Tas wiped his eyes and held the picture of Jessi in his hand, thinking it was too nice to put in his pouches with everything else. So he found an empty one and put the picture inside. Raistlin put his in the only empty pouch he had, and then said farewell to Jessi. When Raistlin and Tas were gone, Jessi felt the tears come, and she let them come. She realized that this was a memory she would keep always, to look back upon in times of sadness. When Raistlin and Tasslehoff arrived back at the Tower, Dalamar was waiting for them. Raistlin told Dalamar nothing of their adventure, and he knew that if Tas told anyone, they would never believe him. He kept the treasured picture in a place where no one else could see it or take it, with magical spells of protection on it. Tas did the same with his picture. Raistlin never told anyone about Jessi, and he thought of her only in the late hours of the night, when he dreamt of her. Jessi never told anyone either, but she did write down the events in her diary. Tasslehoff, as all kender will, told everyone who would listen, but they all thought it was just another kender tale.

The End


End file.
